


Teen Titans: Turnabout

by a54321



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Summary: Raven has some unfortunate luck when ‘playing’ with Jinx. Sequel to my story, Teen Titans: Jinx’s Turn. Credit to gghhffll for the idea behind how Jinx turns the tables.Be the judge and let me know if this was any good or not.





	Teen Titans: Turnabout

Hanging out in Titans Tower again, Jinx was determined to make this time different from her first couple visits since joining the heroes, which had been rather unpleasant and embarrassing…  
  
-  
  
After her first invite to hang out at the Tower had resulted in her butt getting busted, Jinx had taken the next invite more skeptically. However, when she’d learned it would be just her and Raven (the guys were having guy time and Starfire took Blackfire shopping), she felt more at ease.  
  
After all, it had been Starfire who had subdued her AND done the most damage to her butt last time. Sure, the attack had been Raven’s idea but the goth had needed Starfire to do the REAL damage to her butt and make her submit. She was sure Raven wouldn’t try anything by herself.  
  
It was for that reason that Jinx hadn’t felt any worry when bending over in front of the fridge so that she could reach towards the back of one of the lowers shelves, her butt sticking out and wiggling a little as she did so.  
  
Raven had been waiting for a good prompt to start her fun and really couldn’t think of any better one than this.  
  
Raising a single, glowing black hand up in Jinx’s direction, she let dark energy flow from herself into Jinx’s clothes.  
  
Grabbing the can of soda she’d been reaching for, Jinx scrunched up her face as she felt her panties, white with a dark pink trim and bow, start riding up. “Darn it…” Standing up straight and closing the fridge after pulling the soda out, she reached her free hand back to adjust her underwear through her dress.  
  
And then, without warning, her panties rose up much more harshly, wedging themselves into her crack tightly. “Gyyyrrghh!” Her butt instinctively clenched at the sensation and she stood up on her tiptoes as the pull remained taut. “Wh-what the heeeEECKGHH!” her voice rose as in volume as her underwear tugged itself up a few more inches while the back of her dress, dark energy coating it, lifted itself up to revealed her wedgied buttocks beneath her leggings.  
  
“Huh, doesn’t look like you’ve gotten any better at this game since your last visit here.” Raven deadpanned while magically tugging her victim’s underwear further upward along with her leggings, perfectly outlining the pinkette’s butt.  
  
“GYYRRGGHH, RAVEEEEEEN!” Jinx squealed out, squirming in place as she felt her underwear get tighter, her tormenter now beginning to TWIST the fabric along with her tights. “URRGHH, KNOOOCK IT OOOOFFFF!”  
  
If she were more expressive, Raven would have responded to that plea with a chuckle. Instead, the most emotion she showed was a smirk while continuing to twist up Jinx’s panties, chafing the girl’s butt as her underwear was wound tighter. “Sorry, Jinx but I play to win when it comes to this game.”  
  
A hard, magical pull yanked Jinx up off of her feet. “YEEEEOOWWCH!” Jinx’s body, hunched over as her limbs flailed, was then lifted up by a good three feet while her panties continued to twist, tightening her wedgie while Raven began to bounce her repeatedly. “OW, AH, LET ME DO-OOOWWWWNNYGH!”  
  
“Not until you give up.” Raven said flatly, before ramping up her attack by making Jinx’s panties suddenly stretch all the way up her back and past her head.  
  
“AAAAHHHHHOOWWWW!” The pinkette’s face twitched as the leg holes of her underwear were attached to the horns her hair was shaped into.  
  
“You know, with magic, I can just keep on stretching your panties.” Raven said, voice containing a clear note of menace. “They won’t break if I don’t want them to.”  
  
“AAAGGHHH, OKAAAYYYYEEEEEE!” Jinx squealed out. “I GIIIVVE!”  
  
Raven’s smirk widened in response before letting Jinx fall to the ground with a groan. “Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!” As Raven’s eyes took on a black glow, so too did Jinx’s dress before the garment was completely SHREDDED.  
  
“HEY!” Jinx exclaimed, blushing as she covered her exposed chest. “What gives?! You said you’d stop!”  
  
“No, I said I’d let you down.” Raven corrected, right hand glowing again as she magically gripped the front of Jinx’s panties and YANKED them up, making the fabric bite into her groin.  
  
“YEEEEEEK!” Legs clamping together as she was dragged towards Raven and the couch with a frontal wedgie, Jinx squealed and whined until she was pulled over the goth’s lap.  
  
“And since I won this round, that means I owe you a Loser’s Spanking.” Raven explained while pulling Jinx’s leggings down to her knees and fully exposing her pale, wedgied butt. “Don’t tell me you forgot about that.” Raising up her right hand, Raven continued channeling dark energy into it.  
  
“You had better no-” ***SMACK*** “AHHOOWWW!” The magically enhancing spank stung fiercely, making Jinx wiggle and struggle as Raven held her down.  
**  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**  
  
-  
  
Jinx shuddered as she finished recalling her second visit, her face gaining a blush as she remembered how Raven had gotten her to start crying and her bottom a dark pink color by the end of the spanking.  
  
She was NOT going to let that happen this time.  
  
Hanging out in the Tower’s living room, she could see Raven eyeing her, waiting for the best opportunity to strike. And so, Jinx kept her own fingers ready to strike back as she set up an ideal opportunity.  
  
Grabbing the remote, she pretended to fumble with it by mistake, dropping the device onto the ground. “Darn it…” she muttered, get down on the floor and reaching under the coffee table to grab the remote.  
  
With her butt raised up in the air, Jinx had painted the perfect opportunity to strike and Raven took, hands glowing as she sent out her dark energy… and Jinx snapped her fingers, sending out a pink aura altering probability annnd…  
  
“Nyeep!” Raven’s eyes widened and her curvy bottom wiggled against the couch as she felt her leotard ride up harshly. Scowling from the annoyance, Raven unintentionally channeled that frustration into her magic and caused her reflected attack to increase in strength, resulting in… “GAHHOWWW!”  
  
This time, the pull on her leotard lifted off of the couch and dragging down onto the coffee table on her hands and knees with her butt raised up in the air while her cloak had flipped up over her head. And just as she was going to push herself up into a better position, her magic, feeding off of her panic from what just happened, twisted and yanked up on her leotard, wedging it further into her butt.  
  
“GYYRRGH!” Gritting her teeth, raven started clenching up her buttocks as the wedgie continued, her pain and growing worry only feeling her magic with urgency and keeping making it repeatedly tug on her leotard, which had the side effect of causing her wedgied butt to shake up and down as it wiggled in discomfort.  
  
And then she felt a hand SLAP her right buttock, making it wobble and sting.  
  
“DYOWCH!”  
  
Jinx, having stood up to admire the show, giggled before asking, “You didn’t really think I was dumb enough to let you play this stupid little game on me three times in a row, did you?”  
  
“Y-yeeesss…” Raven hissed out, face straining as the anger she felt bubbling up in her made her reversed magic start twisting up the back of her leotard faster and more tightly. “GYYRRGGHHHH!”  
  
“Wow…” Jinx said, surprised at the blunt answer. “Well, at least you’re honest. Not like it’s gonna help you.” Grabbing Raven’s cloak, Jinx pulled it completely off of the goth, leaving her in just her leotard. Grabbing onto the tightly twisting and stretched up part of the garment at Raven’s butt, Jinx channeled more of her bad luck powers into it, mixing it with Raven’s currently haywire dark magic to cause…  
  
“GAAAAGGGHHHHOOWWWWWWWW!” Raven her eyes twitching and her crack chafing as the spandex of her leotard was shredding above her waist leaving her with just the bottom portion (now effectively a pair of panties), which now began stretching several feet upward in one go as her butt clenched up even tighter.  
  
“Tell me that I win this round and I’ll make the wedgie stop.” Jinx offered while placing a hand on Raven’s bottom and idly drumming her fingers on it.  
  
“AAAHHHHHKAAAYYYYEEEE, YOOUUU WIIIINNNNGGHH!” At that declaration, Jinx snapped her fingers, dissipating her effect on raven’s powers and letting the manipulation of Raven’s leotard/panties stop, causing the gothic teen to go limp o the table and groan, her butt still raised up in the air.  
  
And then Jinx gave that butt a hard **SMACK!**  
  
“GYOWCH!”  
  
“Now it’s your turn to get the Loser’s Spanking, Raven.” Jinx said with smug grin on her face before proceeding rain down spanks on Raven’s pale butt, making it jiggle and turning it increasingly pink as Raven yelped, shouted, and squirmed on the table.  
  
**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**


End file.
